Microelectronic wafer structures, such as silicon wafer structures, for example, may comprise a plurality of die. Typically these die may be unmarked, thus it tends to be difficult to identify/distinguish individual die from each other for analysis purposes. For example, during a pick and/or place process, analysis of the individual die reliability data would be helpful. Various die identification methods have been used, such as correlating tape and reel locations for a particular bin of die, for example, but such methods can provide relatively low accuracy of correlation.